


Cobain Continues Ancillary Material

by Toxic34



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic34/pseuds/Toxic34
Summary: A group of ancillary material for a timeline I'm working on called, Cobain Continues Redux, on AlternateHistory.com, showing some ideas that are popping up. Mainly done for my main collaborator on the site to see, because I can't send him raw Microsoft Word files. You can find the timeline itself here: https://www.alternatehistory.com/forum/threads/cobain-continues-redone-a-kurt-cobain-survives-timeline.424961/





	Cobain Continues Ancillary Material

**SPRINGBOK PRODUCTIONS OVERVIEW**

**Key Figures: Kurt Cobain (founder), Charlize Theron (founder), Jennifer Todd (founder and CEO of Springbok, head of live action/Enima/Denver and Delilah Animation), Irving Azoff (Nirvana manager, key figurehead in Springbok, key figurehead in Exploitation Records), Michael Ovitz (key figurehead in Springbok, contract negotiation for projects and talent), Jerry Weintraub (live action/musical theater), Mark Damon (live action films), Robert Evans (live action films), Albert S. Ruddy (live action films), David V. Picker (live action films), Jon Peters (live action films), Peter Guber (live action films), Bill Mechanic (live action films/Enima/Denver and Delilah Animation), Ted Field (live action/Exploitation Records), Robert W. Cort (live action), Alan Ladd, Jr. (all film development), Michael DeLuca (all film development), Donald Kushner (all film development), Paula Wagner (all film development), Nina Jacobson (all film development), Sherry Lansing (all film development), Ryan Murphy (live action television), Brad Falchuk (live action television), Jay Firestone (television), Fred Silverman (television), Anthony Thomopolous (television), Lloyd Braun (television), Channing Dungey (television), Leonard Goldberg (television), Stan Kinsey (Denver and Delilah Animation), Warren Spector (video games), Leonard Soloway (musical theater), Elizabeth Williams (musical theater), Anita Waxman (musical theater) Walter Yetnikoff (Exploitation Records), Jason Flom (Exploitation Records), Don Ienner (Exploitation Records) **

**Noted Connections: Howard Stringer (Sony), Robert Stringer (Sony), Amy Pascal (CEO Sony Pictures Entertainment 1996- ), Michele Anthony (Sony Music), Sylvia Rhone (Elektra Records/Sony Music) Michael Eisner (CEO The Walt Disney Company 1985-2008), Robert A. Iger (Head of ABC 1988-2000, COO The Walt Disney Company 1996-2008, CEO The Walt Disney Company 2008- ), Meryl Poster (Walt Disney Studios/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures 2004- ), John Lasseter (Pixar Animation Studios 1985- , Walt Disney Animation Studios 1996- ), Thomas Schumacher (Walt Disney Theatrical 1994- ), Sam Raimi (Renaissance Pictures/Ghost House Pictures), Robert A. Tapert (Renaissance Pictures/Ghost House Pictures), Bruce Campbell (Renaissance Pictures), George Lucas (Lucasfilm Ltd.), Rick McCallum (Lucasfilm Ltd.), Kathleen Kennedy (Amblin Entertainment, Kennedy/Marshall Company, Lucasfilm Ltd.), Frank Marshall (Amblin Entertainment, Kennedy/Marshall Company), Steven Spielberg (Amblin Partners), Jeffrey Katzenberg (DreamWorks Pictures 1994-2008), Stacey Snider (Chairman Universal Pictures 1999-2006, Co-Chairman/CEO DreamWorks Pictures 2006-2014, Chairman/CEO 20th Century Fox 2017-2019), Jim Gianopulos (Co-Chairman Fox Filmed Entertainment 2000-2012, Chairman 20th Century Fox 2012-2017, Chairman/CEO Paramount Pictures 2017- ), Emma Watts (20th Century Fox 2019- ), Brad Grey (CEO Paramount Pictures 2005-2017), Barry Meyer (Vice President/COO Warner Bros. Entertainment 1994-1999, Chairman/CEO Warner Bros. Entertainment 1999-2013), Kevin Tsujihara (Chairman/CEO Warner Bros. Entertainment, 2013-2019 ), Ann Sarnoff (Chairman/CEO Warner Bros. Entertainment 2019- ), Adam Fogelman (Co-Chairman Universal Pictures 2005-2013), Donna Langley (Co-Chairman Universal Pictures 2009-2013, Chairman Universal Pictures 2013- ), Jeff Shell (Chairman Universal Filmed Entertainment 2013-), Robert Zemeckis (ImageMovers), Jimmy Iovine (Interscope Records/Universal Music Group), John Janick (Interscope Records/Universal Music Group), Luc Besson (Europacorp), Robert Shaye (New Line Cinema), Michael Lynne (New Line Cinema), Benjamin Melniker (Batman producer), Michael E. Uslan (Batman producer), Mel Gibson (Icon Productions), Bruce Davey (Icon Productions), Stephen McEveety (Icon Productions), Mark Gooder (Icon Productions), Vicki Christianson (Icon Productions), James Cameron (Lightstorm Entertainment), Jon Landau (Lightstorm Entertainment), Ridley Scott (Scott Free Productions), Jeff Skoll (Participant Media/Amblin Partners), David Linde (CEO Participant Media), Jonathan King (Executive VP Participant Media), Anil Ambani (Reliance Entertainment/Amblin Partners), Darren Throop (Entertainment One/Amblin Partners), Michael Wright (CEO Amblin Partners), Jeff Small (COO Amblin Partners), Kristie Macosko Krieger (Film Development, Amblin Partners), Holly Barrio (President of Production, Amblin Partners), Justin Falvey (Amblin Television), Darryl Frank (Amblin Television), Gale Anne Hurd (Valhalla Entertainment), David Ellison (Skydance Media), Megan Ellison (Annapurna Pictures), Daniel Katz (A24), David Frenkel (A24), John Hodges (A24), Johnny Depp (Infinitum Nihil), Christine Dembrowski (Infinitum Nihil), Neill Blomkamp (Alphacore), Martin Scorsese (Sikelia Productions), Barbara De Fina (Sikelia Productions), Thelma Schoonmaker (Sikelia Productions), Robert De Niro (TriBeCa Productions), Leonardo DiCaprio (Appian Way Productions), Mike Medavoy (Phoenix Pictures), George Miller (Kennedy Miller Mitchell), Doug Mitchell (Kennedy Miller Mitchell), Justin Roiland (Justin Roiland’s Solo Vanity Card Productions), Roger Birnbaum (Spyglass Entertainment, co-CEO/co-chair MGM 2010-2012), Gary Barber (Spyglass Entertainment, co-CEO/co-chair MGM 2010-2012, CEO/Chairman 2012- ), Chris Brearton (COO MGM 2018- ), Jonathan Glickman (Motion Picture Group President MGM 2011- ), Pam Kunath (COO United Artists Releasing 2017- ), Kevin Conroy (President of Digital & New Platforms MGM/United Artists 2018- ), John Hegeman (President Orion Pictures 2013- ), Barry Diller (legendary film producer, USA Networks, USA Ostar Theatricals), Bill Haber (legendary film producer, USA Ostar Theatricals), Hayao Miyazaki (Studio Ghibli), Isao Takahata (Studio Ghibli), Toshio Suzuki (Studio Ghibli), Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix), _Shonen Jump_, Viz Media, Funimation, Stuart Levy (Tokyopop), Mike Lazzo (Adult Swim (former)), Keith Crofford (Adult Swim), Jim Samples (Cartoon Network), Barry and Fran Weissler (Broadway), Robert Boyett Theatricals (former television producer, Broadway), Lawrence Horowitz (Exec. Producer _A Moment of Truth_ series, Broadway), Michael Gardner (Broadway), Roy Furman (Broadway), Gregg Maday (Warner Bros. Theatrical Ventures), Cameron Mackintosh, Andrew Lloyd Webber (Really Useful Group), Barry Keating, Jim Steinman, Steven Rinkoff, David Sonenberg, Mary Keil, Robert F.X. Silberman (concert promoter), Randy Phillips (concert promoter), David Fishof (concert promoter), David Gest (concert promoter), Michael Cohl (concert promoter, Broadway), Harvey Goldsmith (concert promotion), Mr. Udo (concert promotion), Ken Levine (Irrational Games), Take-Two Publishing, Activision Blizzard, Infinity Ward, Treyarch, Sledgehammer Games, Raven Software, Neversoft Entertainment, Gabe Newell (Valve Software), Sega, Sony Computer Entertainment of America, Microsoft Corporation/Team Xbox, Shigeru Miyamoto (Nintendo), Reggie Fils-Aime (Nintendo of America), Dontnod Entertainment, Eidos Montreal, Christopher Nolan (Syncopy), Emma Thomas (Syncopy), Matthew Vaughn (Marv Films), Graham King (GK Films), Kevin Feige (Marvel Studios), Sumner Redstone (Viacom), Nickelodeon Studios, Blockbuster Video, YouTube, Allen Kovac (10th Street Entertainment), Larry Ellison, Bill Gates, Warren Buffett, Scott Rudin, Mike Zoss, John Goldwyn, John Wells, Walter F. Parkes, Laurie McDonald **

**Known Purchases and Ownership: Brandywine Productions (film production company for _Alien_ franchise), Lexington Road Productions (production company for BBC/PBS films), Bad Hat Harry Productions (television assets of), Compendia Music Group (includes Intersound Records and River North Records), Sh-K Boom Records/Ghostlight Records, remains of Fox Animation Studios (basis for Denver and Delilah Animation), equity stake in THX, Mainframe Entertainment/Rainmaker Studios, Artisan Entertainment (studio, library and additional assets (Republic Pictures, EMI Pictures, Hemdale Film Corporation, Carolco Pictures), Caravan Pictures (library), Rysher Entertainment (library), Interscope Communications (library), Jerry Weintraub Productions (library), Azoff Entertainment (library), David V. Picker investments (library), Mandalay Pictures, Revolution Studios, Odyssey Entertainment, Overture Films, Kushner-Locke Company, A Band Apart/Quentin Tarantino library, 20 percent minority stake in Studio Ghibli (creation of North American division), investment partner in Amblin Partners (2015 reorganization by Steven Spielberg for Amblin Entertainment, DreamWorks Pictures and Participant Media; additional investors are Participant Media, Reliance Entertainment, Entertainment One, Alibaba Pictures and Universal Pictures (minority stake owner)), Cruise/Wagner Productions, Muvico Theatres (USA), Cobb Theatres (USA), Vue Cinemas (UK and Europe), HOYTS Cinemas (Australia and New Zealand)**

**Non-Ownership Capital Funding: Planet Hollywood (investments and stock ownership individually by Cobain and Theron, including Planet Theatres by AMC venture), Miami Subs Pizza & Grill (equity stake in), Roadhouse Grill (equity stake in), public trading of Springbok stock (since 2010)**

**Overlook of Springbok Projects**

Each Project is listed in the following order: title, year of release, distributor/channel (if under split arrangement, North American distribution is listed first, followed by overseas, and parent companies may be followed by “/” to mark ownership of a studio), additional production companies/producers involved. All projects released have soundtrack albums available from Exploitation Records solely, except where noted.

**Film (Live Action (Includes Enima Studios))**  
  
-_Ghost in the Shell _(2001) (Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Entertainment)  
-_Noble Rot (2002)_ (New Line Cinema)  
-_The School of Rock _(2003) (Paramount Pictures) (Scott Rudin Productions) (Soundtrack available from Exploitation Records, Atlantic Records)  
-_Kill Bill _(Vol. 1 2003, Vol. 2 2004) (Touchstone Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures)  
-_Monster _(2003)(Touchstone Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, Newmarket Films)  
-_The Phantom of the Opera _(2004) (Warner Bros. Pictures) (Really Useful Group)  
-_Batman Begins (2005)_ (Warner Bros. Pictures) (Legendary Pictures, Syncopy)  
-_MidKnight (2005)_ (Michael Jackson project) (MGM)  
-_Diamond Dogs (2005) _(sci-fi heist film with Ray Liotta) (United Artists)  
-_Memoirs of a Geisha _(2005) (Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Entertainment, DreamWorks Pictures)(Amblin Entertainment, Spyglass Entertainment)  
-_The Point_ (romcom with Ellen) (2006)(20th Century Fox)  
-_The Prestige (2006) _(Touchstone Pictures/Walt Disney Motion Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Newmarket Films)(Syncopy)  
-_The Departed _(2006) (Warner Bros. Pictures) (Sikelia Productions, Plan B, GK Films)

-_Borat_ (2006) (20th Century Fox) (Everyman Pictures, Four By Two Productions)  
-_Apocalypto _(2006) (Touchstone Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures)(Icon Productions)  
-_Sleepwalking _(2007) (Overture Films)

-_I’m Not There_ (2007) (New Line Cinema) (Endgame Entertainment, John Goldwyn Productions, John Wells Productions)  
-_There Will Be Blood _(2007) (Paramount Vantage) (Ghoulardi Film Company)  
-_No Country for Old Men (2007)_ (Paramount Vantage) (Scott Rudin Productions, Mike Zoss Productions)  
-_Death Proof (2007)_ (Touchstone Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures)  
-_Sweeney Todd (2007)_ (DreamWorks Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures)

-_Mommie Dearest_ (2008) (New Line Cinema)  
-_The Dark Knight _(2008)(Warner Bros. Pictures) (Legendary Pictures, Syncopy)

-_Death Note_ (2008) (Warner Bros. Pictures)  
-_The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008)_ (Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures) (Kennedy/Marshall Company)

-_Matt Foley: Motivational Speaker_ (2009) (United Artists)  
-_Inglourious Basterds (2009)_ (Universal Pictures)  
-_The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus (2009)_ (Sony Pictures Classics, Lionsgate) (Samuel Hadida, Davis Films)

-_Bruno_ (2009) (Universal Pictures) (Everyman Pictures, Four By Two Productions)  
-_Insanity Row (2009) _(standard dumb action movie)

-_James Cameron’s Avatar_ (2009) (20th Century Fox) (Lightstorm Entertainment)  
-_Alice in Wonderland (2010)_ (Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) (Soundtrack available from Walt Disney Records)

_-Inception (2010) _(Warner Bros. Pictures) (Legendary Pictures, Syncopy)

-_Shutter Island_ (2010) (Paramount Pictures) (Sikelia Productions, Phoenix Pictures, Appian Way Productions)  
-_The Giver _(2010) (Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Entertainment) (Walden Media)  
-_Prometheus _(_Robin Hood (2010) _wiped from existence, original two-part movie plan is kept) (Part 1 2010, Part 2 2011) (20th Century Fox) (Scott Free Productions, Lightstorm Entertainment)

-_True Grit_ (2010) (Paramount Pictures) (Skydance Media, Mike Zoss Productions, Scott Rudin Productions)

-_Misplaced_ (2010) (Orion Pictures) (Kennedy Miller Mitchell)  
-_Gathering Blue (2011)_ (Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Entertainment) (Walden Media)  
-_The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo (2011) _(MGM (1st), United Artists (2nd), Orion Pictures (3rd), Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Entertainment) (Scott Rudin Productions) (Springbok ensures planned adaptations of second and third books still follow at yet to be determined dates)  
-_Young Adult (2011)_ (Paramount Pictures) (Mandate Pictures, Mr. Mudd, Right of Way Films)  
-_Bernie (2011) _(Orion Pictures) (Castle Rock Entertainment, Wind Dancer Films, Detour Filmproduction)

_-The Help_ (2011) (Touchstone Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures) (Reliance Entertainment, Participant Media, ImageNation Abu Dhabi, 1492 Pictures, Harbinger Pictures) (Soundtrack available on Interscope Records)

-_Whistle Down the Wind_ (2011) (Touchstone Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures) (Reliance Entertainment, Participant Media, Really Useful Films, Amblin Entertainment)

-_War Horse_ (Touchstone Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures) (Reliance Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, Kennedy/Marshall Company)  
-_Messenger (2012)_ (Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Entertainment) (Walden Media)  
-_The Dark Knight Rises (2012) _(Warner Bros. Pictures)(Legendary Pictures, Syncopy)  
-_Cloud Atlas (2012)_ (Warner Bros. Pictures, Focus Features) (X-Filme Creative Pool, Anarchos Productions)

_-Sailor Moon_ (2012) (Touchstone Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures) (Amblin Entertainment)

-_Hussein_ (2012) (Fox Searchlight Pictures) (Everyman Pictures, Four By Two Productions, Infinitum Nihil)

-_Lincoln_ (Touchstone Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, 20th Century Fox, DreamWorks Pictures) (Reliance Entertainment, Participant Media, Amblin Enertainment, Kennedy/Marshall Company)  
-_Les Miserables _(2012) (Universal Pictures) (Working Title Productions, Cameron Mackintosh Productions)  
-_Django Unchained (2012)_ (20th Century Fox)  
-_12 Years a Slave (2013)_ (Fox Searchlight Pictures (NA), Entertainment One (UK/Ireland), Icon Film Distribution (Australia/New Zealand), Summit Entertainment/Lionsgate) (Regency Enterprises, Plan B Entertainment, River Road Entertainment, Film4 Productions)  
-_The Wolf of Wall Street (2013) _(Paramount Pictures, Red Granite Films) (Sikelia Productions, Appian Way Productions)

-_Sailor Moon: Crystal Heart_ (Touchstone Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures) (Amblin Entertainment)

-_Elysium (2013) _(TriStar Pictures/Sony Pictures Entertainment) (Media Rights Capital, Alphacore, Kinberg Genre)  
-_Saving Mr. Banks (2013)_ (Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures)  
-_Into the Woods (2014)_ (Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures)  
-_Interstellar (2014) _(Warner Bros. Pictures)(Syncopy)

-_Inherent Vice_ (2014) (Warner Bros. Pictures) (IAC Films, Ghoulardi Film Company)  
-_Boyhood (2014) _(United Artists, Newmarket Films) (Detour Filmproduction, Cinetic Media)  
-_Maleficent (2014)_ (Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures)  
-_Alien: Awakening _(2015) (20th Century Fox)(Scott Free Productions, Lightstorm Entertainment, Alphacore) Neill Blomkamp’s planned “true sequel” to _Aliens_)  
-_Last Action Hero II: Retirement Sucks (2015)_ (Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Entertainment)  
-_Love and Mercy (2015)_ (Lionsgate, Roadside Attractions) (River Road Entertainment)  
-_Cinderella (2015)_ (Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) (Soundtrack available on Walt Disney Records)  
-_Black Mass (2015)_ (Warner Bros. Pictures) (Cross Creek Pictures, Infinitum Nihil, Free State Pictures, Vendian Entertainment)

_-Dark Places _(2015) (A24, Entertainment One) (Exclusive Media Group)

_-Inuyasha_ (2015) (Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox) (Valhalla Entertainment, Jerry Bruckheimer Films)

_-Bridge of Spies_ (2015) (Touchstone Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, Fox 2000 Pictures, DreamWorks Pictures) (Reliance Entertainment, Participant Media, ImageNation, Amblin Entertainment)

-_Jonestown_ (2015) (New Line Cinema) (Legendary Pictures, Syncopy, Infinitum Nihil)  
-_The Hateful Eight (2015)_ (Paramount Pictures)

_-Brain on Fire _(2016, main release 2018) (Blockbuster Entertainment, Orion Pictures) (Foundation Features, Broad Open Films)  
-_Hail, Caesar! (2016)_ (Universal Pictures) (Working Title Productions, Mike Zoss Productions)  
-_The Edge of Seventeen (2016)_ (United Artists) (Huayi Brothers Pictures)

_-Hardcore Henry_ (2016) (Annapurna Pictures) (Huayi Brothers Pictures, Bazalevs)  
-_The BFG _(2016) (Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures)(Amblin Entertainment)  
-_The Jungle Book (2016)_ (Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) (Fairview Entertainment)

_-Inuyasha: Time’s Arrow_ (2016) (Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox) (Valhalla Entertainment, Jerry Bruckheimer Films)  
-_Hacksaw Ridge (2016) _(Summit Entertainment/Lionsgate, Icon Film Distribution) (Icon Productions, Cross Creek Pictures, IM Global, Demarest Media, Argent Pictures, AI Film Productions, Vendian Entertainment, Kylin Pictures, Permut Presentations Production)  
-_Silence (2016)_ (Paramount Pictures) (Sikelia Productions, IM Global, AI Film, Emmett/Furla/Oasis Films, CatchPlay, Verdi Productions, Fabrica de Cine)  
-_Beauty and the Beast (2017) _(Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) (Soundtrack available from Walt Disney Records)  
-_Atomic Blonde (2017)_ (Focus Features) (Sierra/Affinity, 87Eleven Productions)

-_Meat Loaf: To Hell and Back_ (2017) (Universal Pictures) (Amblin Entertainment, Reliance Entertainment, 10th Street Entertainment)  
-_Dunkirk (2017) _(Warner Bros. Pictures)(Legendary Pictures, Syncopy)

-_A Nightmare on Elm Street: Perchance to Scream_ (Continuation/Reboot written and directed by Wes Craven) (2017) (New Line Cinema)  
-_Phantom Thread _(2017) (Focus Features, Universal Pictures) (Ghoulardi Film Company, Annapurna Pictures, Perfect World Pictures)

-_Tully_ (2018) (Focus Features) (Bron Studios, Right of Way Films)

-_Black Butler_ (2018) (Annapurna Pictures, United Artists Releasing) (Icon Productions)  
-_Ready Player One (2018) _(Warner Bros. Pictures) (Amblin Entertainment)  
-_Christopher Robin (2018)_ (Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) (Soundtrack available from Walt Disney Records)

-_A Private War _(2018) (Aviron Films, Annapurna Pictures) (Accaccia Filmed Entertainment, Savvy Media Holdings, Thunder Road Pictures)

_-A Star is Born_ (2018) (Warner Bros. Pictures) (Soundtrack available from Interscope Records)

-_Gringo_ (2018) (Annapurna Pictures) (Blue-Tongue Studios)  
-_Bohemian Rhapsody _(2018) (20th Century Fox) (Regency Enterprises, GK Films) (Soundtrack available from Hollywood Records (NA), Virgin EMI Records)  
-_Alita: Battle Angel _(2019) (20th Century Fox)(Lightstorm Entertainment, Troublemaker Studios)  
-_Rocketman _(2019) (Paramount Pictures) (Marv Films, Rocket Pictures)  
-_Aladdin _(2019) (Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) (Rideback) (Soundtrack available from Walt Disney Records)  
-_Dumbo (2019)_ (Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures)

_-Long Shot _(2019) (Summit Entertainment/Lionsgate, Annapurna Pictures) (Good Universe, Point Grey Pictures)  
-_The Lion King _(2019) (Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) (Fairview Entertainment) (Soundtrack available from Walt Disney Records)

-_Black Butler: Hell’s Domain _(2019) (Annapurna Pictures, United Artists Releasing) (Icon Productions)

-_The Professor and the Madman_ (2019) (Vertical Entertainment) (Icon Productions, Fastnet Films, Voltage Pictures)  
-_The Irishman (2019)_ (Paramount Pictures, Annapurna Pictures) (Sikelia Productions, TriBeCa Productions, IM Global)  
-_Once Upon a Time in Hollywood _(2019) (Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Entertainment)

-_Maleficent: Mistress of Evil_ (2019) (Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures)

_-Terminator: Dark Fate_ (2019) (Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) (Skydance Media, Lightstorm Entertainment, Tencent Pictures)

-_Bottle Rockets_ (original horror film written and directed by West Craven) (2020) (Orion Pictures)  
-_Mulan (2020)_ (Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures)  
-_Bombshell _(2020) (Lionsgate, Annapurna Pictures)

-_The Old Guard_ (TBA) (Blockbuster Entertainment, Orion Pictures) (Skydance Media)

-_The Little Mermaid_ (live action remake)  
-_The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ (projected live action Disney remake)  
  
**Television (Live Action)**  
  
-_Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?_ (2001-) (PBS)  
-_Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego?_ (2001-) (PBS)  
-_Workshop _(2002-2005) (ABC) (ABC Studios, Disney-ABC Domestic Television)  
-_Dazed and Confused _(2002, pilot only) (ABC) (ABC Studios, Disney-ABC Domestic Television)  
-_Ellen: The Second Coming_ (2005-2011) (ABC) (ABC Studios, A Very Good Production, Disney-ABC Domestic Television)  
-_The Chris Farley Show_ (2005-) (NBC) (NBCUniversal Television Group, NBCUniversal Television/Universal Television)  
-_The Devil’s Advocate _(2005-2006) (The WB) (Regency Television, Warner Bros. Television/Warner Bros. Television Distribution)  
-_Looking for Lucky _(2006-2008) (CBS) (CBS Television Studios/CBS Television Distribution)  
-_Phil Spector: Tearing Down the Wall of Sound (_2008) (HBO) (Two-part biopic of Spector’s entire career and the murder trial combined)

-_Andromeda_ (reboot of original series) (2010-2013) (First-run syndication)  
-_American Horror Story _(2011-) (FX) (20th Century Fox Television/Disney-ABC Television Group, Ryan Murphy Productions, Brad Falchuk Teley-Vision, 20th Television)  
-_Hannibal _(2013-) (NBC) (NBCUniversal Television Group, NBCUniversal Television/Universal Television)

-_American Gothic_ (2016) (CBS) (Amblin Television, CBS Television Studios/CBS Television Distribution)

-_Cruel Intentions_ (TV series sequel to 1999 film) (2016-) (Blockbuster Entertainment) (Original Film)  
-_Assassin’s Creed _(Blockbuster Entertainment, 2016) (replaces 2016 theatrical film)  
-_Westworld _(2016-) (HBO) (HBO Entertainment, Bad Robot Productions, Kilter Films, Warner Bros. Television/Warner Bros. Television Distribution)

-_Feud: Bette and Joan_ (2016) (FX) (20th Century Fox Television, Ryan Murphy Productions, Brad Falchuk Teley-Vision, 20th Television)  
-_Mindhunter _(2017-) (Blockbuster Entertainment)

-_The Haunting of Hill House_ (2018-) (Blockbuster Entertainment) (Amblin Television, Paramount Telvision)

-_NYPD Blue_ (sequel series) (2019-) (ABC) (ABC Studios, 20th Century Fox Television/Disney-ABC Television Group, 20th Television, Disney-ABC Domestic Television)  
  
**Denver and Delilah Animation (Film and TV combined)**  
  
-_Aqua Teen Hunger Force _(2001-) (Adult Swim) (Williams Street Animation)  
-_Dragon’s Lair (2002)_  
-_Code Lyoko _(combined TV and film franchise, 2004-2012) (MTV (TV), Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Entertainment (film)) (Renaissance Pictures, Europacorp)

-_The Polar Express_ (2004) (Warner Bros. Pictures) (Castle Rock Entertainment, Shangri-La Entertainment, ImageMovers, Playtone)  
-_Squidbillies _(2005-) (Adult Swim) (Williams Street Animation)

-_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ (Nickelodeon) (2005-2010)  
-_Metalocalypse _(2006-2017) (Adult Swim) (Williams Street Animation and Titmouse)  
-_Titan A.E. _(2007) (Ten-episode, two-hour each, limited series) (HBO) (Playtone, 20th Century Fox Television, 20th Television)

-_Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Film for Theaters_ (2007) (Warner Bros. Pictures) (Williams Street Animation)  
-_Space Ace _(2008) (New Line Cinema)  
-_A Christmas Carol _(2009)(Walt Disney Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) (ImageMovers)

-_Chaos Town_ (2011-2016) (First-run syndication) (Disney-ABC Television Group, Disney-ABC Domestic Television)  
-_Rick and Morty_ (2013-) (Adult Swim) (Williams Street Animation, Justin Roiland’s Solo Vanity Card Productions and Starburst Industries)

-_BoJack Horseman_ (2013-) (Blockbuster Entertainment)  
-_The Book of Life _(2014) (20th Century Fox)

-_Ferngully: The Way Home_ (2016) (20th Century Fox)

-_Who Cancelled Roger Rabbit? _(sequel to original, maintains live action/animation hybrid) (2016/2017) (Touchstone Pictures/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures) (Amblin Entertainment, Reliance Entertainment)

-_Roger Rabbit’s Toontown Follies_ (2017-) (ABC) (Amblin Television, Disney-ABC Television Group, Disney-ABC Domestic Television)

-_Tuca and Bertie_ (2019-) (Blockbuster Entertainment)

-_Charlotte Moore_ (2024-) (Blockbuster Entertainment)

-_Senator _(2023-) (Blockbuster Entertainment)

-_Horsin’ Around_ (2020-2029) (ABC/Blockbuster Entertainment) (Disney-ABC Television Group, Disney-ABC Domestic Television)

-_Solar Opposites _(2020-) (Blockbuster Entertainment) (Justin Roiland’s Solo Vanity Card Productions, 20th Century Fox Television/Disney-ABC Television Group, 20th Television, Disney-ABC Domestic Television)

-_Animaniacs_ (2020-) (Blockbuster Entertainment) (Amblin Television, Warner Bros. Animation)

  
**Musical Theater**  
  
-_Dance of the Vampires _(2002 tryout (Atlanta), 2002-2006 Broadway, 2003-2008 West End, 2003- revamped Vienna/Stuttgart, 2003-2005 Los Angeles, 2003- North American tours and regional productions, 2003- UK tours and regional productions, 2003-2007 Australia (Sydney/Melbourne), 2003 Hamburg, 2003-2004 Toronto, 2003-2010 Japan (Tokyo/Osaka/Nagoya), 2004-2006 Warsaw, 2004-2008 Berlin, 2004-2008 St. Petersburg, 2004 Moscow, 2004 St. Gallen, 2005 Paris, 2006 Copenhagen, 2006 Helsinki, 2007 Budapest, 2007-2008 international tour, 2010-2012 Berlin revival, 2016 St. Petersburg revival, 2016 Moscow revival, 2017 Tokyo revival) (David Sonenberg, Andrew Braunsberg, Elizabeth Williams, Anita Waxman, USA Ostar Theatricals, Robert Boyett Theatricals, Lawrence Horowitz, Jerry Weintraub Productions, Leonard Soloway, Irving Azoff, Michael Cohl)

-_The Phantom of the Opera_ (2005- revamped North American and international tour, Las Vegas spectacular (The Venetian), revamp additions to Broadway, West End and Toronto shows) (Really Useful Group)

_-The Woman in White_ (2005-2008 Broadway) (Really Useful Group)  
-_Lestat (2005 tryout (San Francisco), 2006-2011 Broadway) _(Warner Bros. Theatre Ventures)

-_The Producers_ (2006- various North American stage productions) (Mel Brooks, Michael Cohl)  
-_Tarzan (2006-2010 Broadway, 2007-2008 Berlin, 2009- various North American regional productions) _(Walt Disney Theatrical)

-_Whistle Down the Wind_ (2005-2006 North American tour, 2007 Broadway) (Really Useful Group)

-_Beauty and the Beast_ (2007- various North American touring and regional productions, revamped production after 2017 film) (Walt Disney Theatrical)

-_Young Frankenstein_ (2007-2009 Broadway) (Mel Brooks)  
-_The Little Mermaid (2007 tryout (Denver), 2008-2012 on Broadway) _(Walt Disney Theatrical)

_-Starmites_ (2007- off-Broadway engagement, North American tour and various North American regional productions) (Jim Steinman, Mary Keil)

-_Elisabeth_ (2007 New York City Center engagement)

-_The Book of Mormon_ (2011- Broadway) (South Park Studios)  
-_Love Never Dies_ (2010-2014 West End, 2010-2014 Broadway, 2011-2013 Melbourne)  
-_Dixie Dope (2009 tryout (Berkeley), 2010-2011 Broadway, 2012- various regional stage productions)_  
-_Aladdin (2011 tryout (Seattle), 2014- on Broadway) _(Walt Disney Theatrical)  
-_Newsies (2011 tryout (Paper Mill Playhouse (New Jersey)), 2012- various North American stage productions)_ (Walt Disney Theatrical)

-_Jesus Christ Superstar_ (2012 UK Arena Tour, 2014 North American Arena Tour) (Really Useful Group, Michael Cohl)

-_Blazing Saddles _(2012-2015 Broadway) (Mel Brooks)

_-Ghost Brothers of Darkland County_ (2012 tryout (Atlanta), 2013- various North American regional productions)

-_Les Miserables_ (2013- revamped production to match film version; various North American and UK stage productions)  
-_The Hunchback of Notre Dame (2014 tryout (Paper Mill Playhouse (New Jersey)), 2015-2019 Broadway) _(Walt Disney Theatrical)  
-_Hamilton (2015- Broadway)_

_-Bat Out of Hell The Musical_ (2017 Manchester, 2017- London, 2018 Toronto, 2018 Oberhausen, 2018-2019 North American tour and 2019 New York City Center engagement) (David Sonenberg, Randy Lennox, Tony Smith, Bob Broderick, Lorne Gerthner, Michael Cohl)  
-_Frozen (2018- Broadway) _(Walt Disney Theatrical)

-_Hercules_ (2019 tryout (Central Park), 2020- Broadway) (Walt Disney Theatrical)  
  
**Video Games **

  
-_Half-Life 2: Episodes One, Two and Three_ (Valve Software)

-_Zophyre_  
-_Portal _(Valve Software)

_-Zophyre 2_  
-_Portal 2_ (Valve Software)

_-Epic Mickey_ (Disney Interactive Studios)

-_Deus Ex: Human Revolution_ (Square Enix, Eidos Montreal)  
-_Prey 2_ (Bethesda Softworks, Human Head Studios)

_-Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two_ (Disney Interactive Studios)  
-_Call of Duty_ (From _Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare_ onwards) (Activision, Infinity Ward, Treyarch, Sledgehammer Games, Raven Software, Neversoft Entertainment)  
-_Alien: Awakening_ tie-in game (SEGA, 20th Century Fox, Lightstorm Entertainment, Scott Free Productions, Alphacore, Human Head Studios)  
-_Alien: Isolation_ (SEGA, 20th Century Fox, Creative Assembly)

-_Deus Ex: Mankind Divided_ (Square Enix, Eidos Montreal)

_-Life Is Strange_ (Square Enix, Dontnod Entertainment)

_-Prey (2017)_ (Bethesda Softworks, Arkane Studios)

-_Terminator: Dark Fate_ tie-in game (Bethesda Softworks, id Software, Avalanche Studios, Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox/Disney Interactive Studios, Skydance Media, Lightstorm Entertainment, Tencent Games)

-_Deus Ex_ (title and date to be determined)  
  
**Amusement Park Attractions**  
  
-Alien: Terror Incarnate (Magic Kingdom-Walt Disney World, Disneyland, Disneyland Paris, Tokyo Disneyland) (Walt Disney Imagineering, Brandywine Productions, Lucasfilm Ltd. (licensed to))  
-Twister…Ride It Out (major revamp) (Universal Studios Florida) (Universal Creative)  
-Ghostbusters Spooktacular (rebuild) (Universal Studios Florida) (Universal Creative)  
-Disney’s America build (Walt Disney World) (Walt Disney Imagineering)  
-Six Flags New Orleans (maintenance, improved profits and commitment to rebuild after Katrina)

-Pixar Place (Walt Disney World) (Walt Disney Imagineering)

-Star Wars: Galaxy’s Edge (Walt Disney World) (Walt Disney Imagineering, Lucasfilm Ltd.)

-Pandora: The World of _Avatar_ (Walt Disney World) (Walt Disney Imagineering, Lightstorm Entertainment)

**Financing (Of Projects By Other Producers)**

**Film**

_-What Lies Beneath_

_-Cast Away_

_-Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back_

_-Tuck Everlasting (mainly marketing costs)_

_-The Producers (2005)_

_-Clerks II_

_-Marie Antoinette_

_-A Scanner Darkly_

_-Zodiac_

_-Bolt_

_-The Duchess_

_-Pineapple Express_

_-Zack and Miri Make a Porno_

_-Mary and Max_

_-The Adept_ (Jim Morrison/Michael McClure film project unearthed to reality)

_-The Beard_ (Jim Morrison/Michael McClure film project unearthed to reality)

_-Brave_

_-Killer Joe_

_-Flight_

_-Frozen_

_-Zero Dark Thirty_

_-DCEU (2013-)_

_-Stonehearst Asylum_

_-Evil Dead (2013)_

_-The Iron Lady_

_-August: Osage County_

_-The Martian_

_-Kubo and the Two Strings_

_-Detroit_

_-Horns_

_-Blade Runner 2049_

_-The Handmaiden_

_-The Beguiled_

_-The Favourite_

_-The Perfection_

_-Extremely Wicked, Shockingly Evil and Vile_

_-Ad Astra_

_-Doctor Sleep_

_-Jay and Silent Bob Reboot_

_-Killroy Was Here_

_-The Dreamstone_

_-Destroyer_

**Television**

-ABC Daytime Lineup (_One Life to Live _(2003- )_, All My Children_ (2003- )_, Port Charles _(2003-2007)_, General Hospital _(2003- ))

-_The Practice _(2003-2008) (Springbok saves the show beyond season eight)

-Cash Infusion for ABC Classic/Disney Classic/SOAPNet

-Cash Infusion for Cartoon Network/Nickelodeon

_-Burn Notice_

_-Under the Dome_

_-Legend of the Seeker_

_-The Americans_

_-Red Band Society_

_-Ash vs Evil Dead_

_-11/22/63_

_-The Whispers_

_-The Good Doctor_

_-Five Came Back_

_-NOS4A2_

-_Castle Rock_

**Video Games**

_-Final Fantasy XII_

_-Final Fantasy XIII_

_-Final Fantasy XV_

_-Kingdom Hearts (starting in 2006, from KHII)_

_-Trover Saves the Universe_

_-Cyberpunk 2077_

**General Financing**

-Cash infusion for Trigger Street Productions

-Startup funds for Skydance Media

-Startup funds for Annapurna Pictures

-Setting up of Filmyard Holdings for Disney’s spinning off of Miramax name, and later purchase by beIN Media Group (Current version responsible for _Halloween_ (2018) and _The Perfection_)

-Investment and creation of Amblin Partners

-Cash infusion for Icon Productions

**Here I Go Again: Springbok and Mel Gibson Reteam For New Partnership **XX/XX/15

** **

**One may be convinced that they are in a time loop with a recent announcement: Springbok Productions has entered a three-picture deal with Mel Gibson and his production company, Icon Productions. If this seems familiar, it’s because it is. Springbok and Icon made such a deal back in 2004, after Gibson hit paydirt with _The Passion of the Christ_, and worked together on Gibson’s 2006 film _Apocalypto_. However, Gibson’s litany of controversies made Springbok scrap the deal and leave the newly toxic actor and director to himself. Now, almost a decade later, it appears they wish to try again.**

**Jennifer Todd, CEO of the production company founded by Kurt Cobain and Charlize Theron, trumpeted the new pact. “Mel Gibson and Icon are one of the leading lights in the entertainment industry. We never regretted our original deal, and it was worth it when we made _Apocalypto_ together. That’s a film we still are very proud of. Time heals all wounds, and we feel the time is now to give Mel and Icon another chance and make some magic together.”**

**Bruce Davey, Gibson’s longtime partner and co-founder of Icon, was similarly pleased. “Kurt, Charlize, Jennifer and the Springbok family have always been good to us. Even after the original deal fell through, they have kept in touch with us, and helped finance some of post-2006 films. Most notably, they helped _Mary and Max_ (a 2008 claymation film involving a pen pal relationship between an Australian girl and a morbidly obese man with Asperger’s syndrome from New York) find a receptive audience in the theaters outside of Australia, and also gave a lot of attention and help to _Stonehearst Asylum_. Now, we get to roll up our sleeves and head back to work together. Mel and I couldn’t be happier.”**

**After Gibson’s 2006 DUI arrest, where he was captured commencing into a bizarre anti-Semitic tirade (as well as attacking Springbok), as well as his being accused of domestic violence in 2010 by former girlfriend Oksana Grigorieva (who released a damning series of voicemails Gibson left her to the public), Gibson and Icon’s stature was not considered very much. Gibson’s role in the 2011 film _The Beaver_, directed by Jodie Foster, was now looked at under a very harsh and unflattering light, and failed to gain traction. His movie _Get the Gringo_ was shunted to the direct to video graveyard, and his appearance in Robert Rodriguez’ _Machete Kills_ was similarly ignored. Icon, meanwhile, has lost its North American and European operations, the Majestic film library, its television production arm, and, while maintaining its Santa Monica offices, is mainly focused as a distributor of films (its own and others) in Australia, as well as owning the Dendy Cinemas chain.**

**When queried as to why Springbok is suddenly deciding to take the risk in hooking up with Gibson again, Todd is nonplussed. “Mel has always been a very good friend of ours, and after his last round of troubles, we let him know that if he needed help, we could offer it to him. And he was perfectly willing to admit that he needed help. We’ve spent a lot of time together, giving our support as he worked on himself and wrestled with his demons. Even though our beliefs may not be the same, he’s also a lovely conversationalist, and fun to be around. And besides, even with what one may think about Mel, what happened to Icon after _Apocalypto_ was not in any way fair to them. It’s very much a ‘help me help you’ situation, as they’re not only helping us in making new movies, we’re helping them get back to where they should be. We’re also helping provide working capital for them to rebuild their original three-continent empire, and possibly even more.”**

**Springbok and Icon’s first film under the new deal is _Hacksaw Ridge_, Gibson’s return to directing after a decade, starring Andrew Garfield as Desmond Doss, a conscientious objector who served in World War II and demonstrated his courage and service to the nation by rescuing wounded soldiers and bringing them back for treatment during the Battle of Okinawa. The story first came to light in a 2004 documentary by Terry Benedict, and work to get it dramatized on screen took a full decade to come to fruition. Robert Schenkkan, writer of the play _All the Way_, did the script, which was then polished by Randall Wallace and Andrew Knight.**

**Both companies have also mapped out their next two intended films in the deal. First there is _The Professor and the Madman_, a co-production also involving Voltage Pictures, about the work on compiling the Oxford English Dictionary by Scottish professor James Murray, and his friendship with William Chester Minor, an American doctor being treated at Broadmoor Criminal Lunatic Asylum, who provided 10,000 words for the project. Gibson will star as Murray in the film, but directing duties will be given to _Apocalypto_ scribe Farhad Safinia, who also co-wrote the script. Icon has had the rights to Simon Winchester’s book _The Surgeon of Crowthorne_ for almost 20 years, but have only now decided to get to work on bringing the story to life.**

**The other film in the deal is an adaptation of the manga/anime series _Black Butler_, who Springbok’s Enima Studios division bought the rights to and helped provide the English dub. Randall Wallace, writer of _Braveheart_, and who wrote and directed _We Were Soldiers_ for Icon (as well as working with Gibson on the script for a sequel to _Passion of the Christ_ focusing on the Resurrection), is co-writing the script with series creator Yana Toboso, and directing the project, which may end up as two films. The new partnership deal also has an option for Springbok to provide financing for two additional Icon films without joining them as producers.**

** DreamWorks Studios, Participant Media, Springbok Productions, Reliance Entertainment, And Entertainment One Form Amblin Partners, A New Film, Television And Digital Content Creation Company **

** Steven Spielberg, Alibaba Pictures and Universal Also Investors in Amblin Partners **

** Universal City, California – December 16, 2015 ** – Steven Spielberg, Principal Partner, DreamWorks Studios, Jeff Skoll, Chairman, Participant Media, Jennifer Todd, Chief Executive Officer, Springbok Productions, Anil Ambani, Chairman, Reliance Group, and Darren Throop, President and Chief Executive Officer, Entertainment One (eOne) announced today the formation of Amblin Partners, a new film, television and digital content creation company. 

The new company will create content using the Amblin Entertainment, DreamWorks Pictures and Participant brands and leverage their power and broad awareness to tell stories that appeal to a wide range of audiences. Participant Media will remain a separate company that continues to independently develop, produce and finance projects with socially relevant themes. Springbok Productions will also remain independent, and continue to work with and without various other companies on projects in film, television, digital content, video games, staged theatricals, amusement park attractions and music.

Amblin Partners will be led by CEO Michael Wright and President and COO Jeff Small. In addition, Amblin Television will become a division of Amblin Partners and continues to be run by co-presidents Justin Falvey and Darryl Frank, who maintain their longtime leadership roles. They join Producer Kristie Macosko Krieger and President of Production Holly Bario on the film side, to complete Amblin Partners’ senior management team. 

David Linde, Chief Executive Officer of Participant Media, and Participant’s narrative feature team, led by Executive Vice President Jonathan King, as well as Ms. Todd and the rest of the Springbok executive team, will work closely with Amblin Partners to develop and produce specific content for the new venture in addition to exploring opportunities for co-productions and other content.

In making the announcement about Amblin Partners, Mr. Spielberg said, “We are thrilled to partner with Jeff Skoll, Participant Media, and to continue our prolific relationship. We are of like minds, as our many collaborations have illustrated, with a mutual commitment to quality, premium entertainment and global vision.”

Mr. Skoll said, “I have had the good fortune of working with Steven for many years. We share a passion for stories that can truly affect change. And this new venture will further Participant’s growth and global impact.”

DreamWorks Studios and Participant Media have collaborated on many Academy Award® nominated films such as _Lincoln_ and _The Help_ as well as the critically acclaimed _The Hundred-Foot Journey_, and the recently released _Bridge of Spies_.

Mr. Spielberg continued, “We also incredibly happy that Jennifer Todd and the people at Springbok Productions are involved in helping Amblin Partners get off the ground. Over a period of fifteen years of released projects, Springbok has demonstrated their passion and talent for pulling off hit after hit, as well a real connection with their audiences that is envied by all in the entertainment industry. They establish that Amblin Partners is for real.”

Ms. Todd said, “Steven Spielberg is one of the absolute living legends of Hollywood, and his presence on a project lifts it immensely. We’ve enjoyed our work with him immensely, and Amblin Partners ensures that it will continue.”

Springbok Productions started its relationship with Mr. Spielberg by helping Amblin Entertainment and DreamWorks Pictures produce the 2005 film _Memoirs of a Geisha_, and continued thanks to partnering with them on films such as _War Horse_, _The Help_, _Lincoln_, _Whistle Down the Wind_, _Sailor Moon_ and _Bridge of Spies_.

Mr. Spielberg continued, “We are honored to continue our long-term association with our dear friend, Anil Ambani and his team at Reliance. We have had the opportunity to develop and produce wonderful films thanks to their ongoing support.”

“We are delighted to continue our now seven-years-strong relationship with our valued partner, Steven Spielberg, and to extend this alliance to the formation of Amblin Partners with Jeff Skoll and Springbok. We look forward to the combination of Steven’s passion and integrity with Jeff’s unique socially conscious vision and Springbok’s fusion of both along with top-notch nurturing of their audience to create uplifting and quality content to entertain global audiences,” Mr. Ambani said.

Mr. Spielberg continued, “We are also grateful to Darren Throop and his team at Entertainment One for their contribution to Amblin Partners. We look forward to expanding our relationship.”

“We are delighted to join Steven Spielberg, Jeff Skoll, Springbok and Reliance in launching this unique new venture,” Mr. Throop said. “We continually strive to partner with producers of the highest quality content, and Amblin Partners certainly represents the gold standard.” 

Through this new partnership, eOne extends its collaboration into television production and distribution and expands its successful film distribution relationship across additional territories. eOne will handle the direct distribution of Amblin Partners films on a multi-territory output basis in Australia/New Zealand and Spain as well as the United Kingdom and the Benelux, where it previously had a successful output arrangement with DreamWorks Studios.

Amblin Partners has also announced that it will receive additional funding by selling minority stakes in the company to China’s Alibaba Pictures, which will help ensure distribution deals in China, and Universal Pictures, which also entered a five-year first look deal with Amblin Partners projects. The deal will not cancel out or replace a 30-film distribution pact DreamWorks made with The Walt Disney Company back in 2009, of which 17 films have been released to date, which was given no expiration date, and was also allowed to be nonexclusive. As explains Mr. Spielberg, “the Disney deal will still be fulfilled in due time, but they will only receive very specific projects. We’re also going to find projects to continue to give out to other studios that fit them. Universal will receive just about everything else, and it also allows a greater sense of creative freedom in many respects. The same magnet that pulled me to Universal when I first wanted to make movies is bringing me home again to this new exciting relationship.”

Mr. Spielberg’s career has long been tied to Universal Pictures, having made several notable films for them (as director or merely executive producer) such as _Jaws_, _E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial_, _Back to the Future_, _An American Tail_, _Jurassic Park_, _Schindler’s List_, _Casper_, _Twister_ and _Saving Private Ryan_. He was also instrumental in the creation of Universal Studios Florida and its sister gate, Universal’s Islands of Adventure. Longtime Universal Studios head Ron Meyer said, “We couldn’t be more pleased to be back in business with Steven. Universal is, and always has been, Steven’s home.”

J.P.Morgan Chase structured and arranged the $500 million debt syndication together with Comerica Bank, which served as Co-Lead. Other financial institutions involved included Sun Trust Bank, Union Bank, City National Bank and Bank of America, among others. J.P.Morgan Chase and its predecessors have financed DreamWorks Studios since its inception in 1994.

** About Amblin Partners  **

Amblin Partners is a content creation company formed by DreamWorks Studios, Participant Media, Springbok Productions, Reliance Entertainment and Entertainment One (eOne). The company develops and produces films using the Amblin, DreamWorks Pictures and Participant banners and includes Amblin Television, a longtime leader in quality programming. 

Film projects in various stages of production include: _The BFG _(with Springbok), and _The Light Between Oceans_, scheduled for release by Disney in 2016; _The Girl on the Train_, scheduled for release in October 2016; _A Dog’s Purpose_, scheduled for release in the first quarter of 2017 and _Ready Player One_, a co-production between Amblin Partners, Springbok and Warner Bros. Pictures that is currently scheduled to be released in December of 2017.

Upcoming shows from Amblin TV include _All the Way_, an HBO movie directed by Jay Roach and starring Bryan Cranston, with an airdate to be announced shortly; and _American Gothic, _a summer series co-produced by Springbok that will air on CBS and begin production in February 2016.

** About Participant Media  **

Participant Media is a leading media company dedicated to entertainment that inspires and compels social change. Founded in 2004 by Jeff Skoll, Participant combines the power of a good story well told with opportunities for viewers to get involved. Participant’s more than 70 films, including _Spotlight_, _Contagion_, _Lincoln_, _The Help_, _He Named Me Malala_, _The Look of Silence, CITIZENFOUR_, _Food, Inc.,_ and _An Inconvenient Truth_, have collectively earned 37 Academy Award® nominations and eight wins. Participant has also launched more than a dozen original series including, _Please Like Me_, Emmy Award-winning _Hit Record On TV with Joseph Gordon-Levitt_, and _Fortitude_, for its television network **Pivot**. Participant’s digital hub, **TakePart**, serves millions of socially conscious consumers each month with daily articles, videos and opportunities to take action.

** About Springbok Productions  **

Springbok Productions is an entertainment conglomerate founded by Nirvana frontman Kurt Cobain and his wife, actress Charlize Theron, in 1999. Springbok Productions is recognized as a powerhouse with dozens of successful projects in film, television, digital content, video games, staged theatricals, amusement park attractions, and music.

Springbok has established success with acclaimed films such as _Noble Rot_, _Kill Bill_, _Monster_, Christopher Nolan’s _Dark Knight_ trilogy, _Memoirs of a Geisha_, _The Departed_, _Borat_, _Apocalypto_, James Cameron’s _Avatar_, _There Will Be Blood_, _No Country for Old Men_, _Prometheus_, _Alien: Awakening_, _12 Years a Slave_, _The Wolf of Wall Street_, _Love and Mercy_, and Disney’s slate of live action remake of its animated properties. Among the projects Springbok is currently developing are Quentin Tarantino’s _The Hateful Eight_, Martin Scorsese’s _Silence_, Mel Gibson’s _Hacksaw Ridge_ and _The Professor and the Madman_, Joel and Ethan Coen’s _Hail, Caesar!_ and remakes of Disney’s _The Jungle Book_ and _Beauty and the Beast_. Springbok is also known to be circling around a new rendition of _A Star is Born_ and the long-announced biopic projects _Bohemian Rhapsody_, about the band Queen and its legendary frontman Freddie Mercury, and _Rocketman_, a “musical fantasy” of the life of Elton John.

Springbok is also a major player in the world of television, having done the revivals of the PBS game shows _Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?_ and _Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego?_, as well as original shows and TV expansions/reboots of films like _Workshop_, _Ellen: The Second Coming_, _The Devil’s Advocate_, _The Chris Farley Show_, _House, M.D. _(since season two after buying the TV slate of Bad Hat Harry Productions), _American Horror Story_ and _Hannibal_. Coming soon are the likes of _Cruel Intentions_ and _Assassin’s Creed_ to Blockbuster Entertainment in 2016, and _Mindhunter_ the following year; _Westworld_ to HBO in 2016, and _Feud: Bette and Joan_ to FX in 2016.

Through its animation division, Denver and Delilah Animation, Springbok is responsible for hit films and TV shows as _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_, _Squidbillies_, _Dragon’s Lair_, _Space Ace_, _Metalocalypse_, _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, _Code Lyoko_, _The Polar Express_, the 2009 version of _A Christmas Carol_, _Rick and Morty_ and _BoJack Horseman_. Springbok is currently at work with Disney, Amblin Partners and Robert Zemeckis on a sequel to _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_

Its Enima Studios division has created adaptations and English dubs of anime projects such as _Sailor Moon_, _Death Note_, _Ghost in the Shell_, _Inuyasha_, _Princess Ai_, _Black Butler_ and the filmography of anime production company Studio Ghibli. This division is working on a film adaptation of _Black Butler_ with Icon Productions and the previously announced and long delayed _Alita: Battle Angel_ with James Cameron and Robert Rodriguez.

Springbok’s work in video games has entertained untold millions, through titles such as the episodic expansions to _Half-Life 2_, _Portal_, _Portal 2_, _Deus Ex: Human Revolution_, _Epic Mickey_, _Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two_, _Prey 2_, the extremely popular _Call of Duty_ series (since _Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare_), the tie-in game for _Alien: Awakening_, _Alien: Isolation_, _Life Is Strange_, and the highly original _Zophyre_ franchise. Coming down the pike are _Deus Ex: Mankind Divided_, and _Call of Duty: Ghosts 2_.

Springbok’s stage theatricals division made a big splash with the premiere of Jim Steinman’s _Dance of the Vampires_, and expanded on with productions such as _Lestat_, _The Woman in White_, _Young Frankenstein_, _Love Never Dies_, _Blazing Saddles_, _Dixie Dope, The Book of Mormon_,_ Ghost Brothers of Darkland County_ and the recent production _Hamilton_. Springbok has been intimately involved with Walt Disney Theatrical on productions such as _Tarzan_, _Mary Poppins_, _The Little Mermaid_, _Newsies, Aladdin_ and _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. Springbok has been involved in touring and regional productions, as well as Vegas spectaculars of productions it didn’t originate, such as _The Phantom of the Opera_, _The Producers, Starmites_, _Elisabeth_,_ Whistle Down the Wind_ and _Beauty and the Beast_. Springbok also produced splashy film adaptations of popular musicals such as _The Phantom of the Opera_, _The Producers_ (financing only), _Sweeney Todd_, _Whistle Down the Wind_, _Les Miserables_ and _Into the Woods_. Springbok is currently at work on creating a musical based on Meat Loaf and Jim Steinman’s massively successful _Bat Out of Hell_ trilogy and the theatricals division is also a key component in Springbok’s slate of live action Disney remakes.

Springbok has been long involved in the creative design and work of amusement park attractions, having created works for Walt Disney Imagineering and Universal Creative. Works for Disney include the attraction Alien: Terror Incarnate, helping design the layout of Disney’s America and the redesign of Disney’s Hollywood Studios, and generous assistance in the creation of new gates for Walt Disney World, such as Star Wars: Galaxy’s Edge, Pixar Place, The Land of Marvel, and Pandora: The World of _Avatar_. For Universal, Springbok has redesigned and shored up Universal Studios Florida and Universal’s Islands of Adventure, with a revamped Twister…Ride it Out! And Earthquake…The Big One, The Simpsons Ride and the surrounding area, The Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and ensuring the permanence of Kongfrontation, Ghostbusters Spooktacular and Jaws. Springbok also has a massive equity stake in Six Flags New Orleans and helped lead rebuilding efforts to the park after Hurricane Katrina.

Springbok’s record label arm, Exploitation Records, has signed and released the works of dozens of premier acts such as Nirvana, Alice in Chains, Soundgarden, Stone Temple Pilots, Aerosmith, Rush, Kansas, Foreigner, Styx, Journey, Elton John, Dolly Parton, Billy Ray Cyrus, Nas, Ice-T, Method Man, Richard Marx, Michael Jackson, Prince, Meat Loaf and Cyndi Lauper.

Starting in 2013, the company launched Springbok Ventures, a venture capitalism group for funding the work of young entrepreneurs, events and programs of social activism, and musical events. Since the company’s inception, Springbok has helped finance dozens of film, television and video game projects that it has no producer’s role in. Through many acquisitions, Springbok contains a formidable and lucrative library of over 500 additional film and television titles. Outside of Springbok (as well as partial funding stream for the company), Cobain and Theron also have been longtime investors in Planet Hollywood, as well as maintaining equity stakes in Miami Subs Pizza & Grill (alongside a recent equity stake purchase by rapper Pitbull) and Roadhouse Grill.

** About Reliance Entertainment  **

Reliance Group, led by Mr. Anil D. Ambani, is among India’s major business houses, with a leadership position in telecommunications, power, infrastructure, financial services, and media and entertainment. The Group has over 250 million customers, serving 1 in every 5 Indians, and has over 8 million shareholders, amongst the largest shareholder families in the world.

Reliance Entertainment is the media and entertainment arm of Reliance Group, and is engaged in the creation and distribution of content across film, television, digital and gaming platforms. Internationally, Reliance Entertainment has partnered since 2009 with iconic film producer and director, Steven Spielberg, in the formation of DreamWorks Studios.

** About Entertainment One  **

Entertainment One Ltd. (LSE:ETO) is a leading international entertainment company that specializes in the acquisition, production and distribution of film and television content. The company’s comprehensive network extends around the globe including Canada, the U.S., the UK, Ireland, Spain, Benelux, France, Germany, Scandinavia, Australia, New Zealand and South Africa. Through established Film and Television divisions, the company provides extensive expertise in film distribution, television and music production, family programming, merchandising and licensing, and digital content. Its current rights library is exploited across all media formats and includes more than 40,000 film and television titles, 4,500 hours of television programming and 45,000 music tracks.


End file.
